


Aromatic or: Over the Counter

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: August 1979. On the joys of tea-drinking.





	Aromatic or: Over the Counter

There was a new blend he was trying out. Remus, who had always been very careful with his money, felt as if he had done something truly forbidden when he splurged on a new Indian blend rather than his normal Earl Grey. It had smelt truly delicious, though, he had spent seconds trying to sniff the tea leaves through their cardboard box in the shop.

“What would you like?”

Sirius’s mouth was there all of a sudden, teasing along his jaw and with a breathing that was deliciously rough and heavy, as if merely tasting Remus’s skin was enough to make him drunk. Remus had been reading the paper, had been leaning over the counter quite innocently, supported on his elbows, freshly brewed tea in his favourite dainty, antique cup with matching gold-rimmed saucer Sirius had picked up in a muggle bric-a-brac shop when he had been moderately drunk. All was as normal, yet the way Sirius was rubbing against him and pushing him into the counter made him think that his chosen position might have been more provocative than he’d realized.

“I’ll do anything, please, Remus,” Sirius breathed into his neck, just where his hair ended, like he too was trying to get the taste of a new tantalising blend by sticking his nose into the packaging. It was quite distracting to be treated as a high-end parcel of meticulously chosen tea leaves. Sirius’s nose was breathing out goose-bump inducing puffs of air and his whole body was warm on Remus’s back and his dick a hard lump rubbing against Remus’s arse, trying to get in between his cheeks.

“Anything?” Remus whispered, and Sirius moaned longingly just above his ear. He rarely found words to respond to Sirius during sex, but as Sirius was good enough for two when it came to bedroom talk it didn’t usually matter. Although maybe…

“You’d rim me right here?” Remus asked, almost swallowing his words before they were out. That wasn’t really a wholesome thing to ask for, was it?

“God yes,” Sirius whispered back, one hand settling where his dick had just been pressing in, right between Remus’s arse cheeks. The other snaked itself in between the counter and Remus’s groin. Remus’s trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight in that area, had he been able to think clearly he would have been worried about splitting a seam.

“My big beautiful Moony,” Sirius continued teasingly in his ear, squeezing both an arse cheek and Remus’s prick. “Swollen and hard and eager. Are you hard for your cuppa or are you thinking about my mouth on your hole? Going to come in your pants with the next sip or when I have my tongue in you?”

“Can’t I have both?”

“Can you? I think there’s a risk my tongue licking into you will make you too weak to hold your teacup. You’ll be spilling tea and come all over the place, I reckon.”

“I could make you clean it up, after,” Remus said, wondering as he did if he had lost control of his oral faculties. This was not the sort of thing he said, ever.

“Merlin yes Remus,” Sirius replied immediately, fingers unerringly teasing around his dickhead through his trousers. “I’ll lap it all up like a dog. From your body, clean your dick until it’s nice and shiny. Spit shined on my knees for you. Or I’ll get down on all fours, lick what you’ve spilt from the floor by your feet.”

Remus’s breath hitched, images flooded his brain and with it the certainty he wasn’t supposed to react favourably to that idea. It was all wrong, but of course his stupid prick loved it when it was wrong, loved it when Remus struggled between his embarrassment and Sirius’s unbridled and sex-hungry imagination.

“You’re giving me floods of precum to play with,” Sirius continued, thumb rubbing in that way that always, always made Remus come. “So nice and wet already, so ready for it, so beautiful for me…”

Remus had never pretended to have a lot of control over his genitals, but still. He felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes as he came against Sirius’s thumb, absolutely helpless and making a mess of his trousers.

“That’s it, there’s a good boy, you’re so pretty when you orgasm.”

Sirius turned him around, placing chaste kisses on his closed eyelids, blood pumping wildly by his temples, then Remus could feel him slink down his body, heard the noise of Sirius’s knees hitting the floor. He opened his eyes.

“Let’s see how dirty my mouth will get from cleaning you, hmm?” Sirius leant his face at a seductive angle on Remus’s thigh, his nimble fingers opening Remus’s trousers. Remus’s cock was dripping with it, still half-hard as it was pulled into the open, nasty dribbles of come hanging off it. Sirius groaned as if he was half-starved. Anyone would think he wasn’t given semen on a regular basis. 

Remus felt his traitorous cheeks burn at the same time as a wave of fresh arousal assaulted him. 

Sirius got his face right in there as he pulled Remus’s trousers over his thighs, so obviously on purpose that Remus took a weak hold of the base of his cock and flapped it about a little. Sirius moaned and opened his mouth wide, tongue right there. Remus purposefully rubbed himself on Sirius’s cheek and at the corner of his proffered mouth, watching his stickiness get into Sirius’s blemish free skin.

“You like that?” he heard himself asking, and he caught the grin Sirius couldn’t stop from showing him. He moved his wet prickhead around Sirius’s mouth, around his lips as they moved.

“Love your come, Moony. Love your cock. Love being your whore. So slutty for you. Always want to be on my knees for you.” Sirius opened wider and closed his eyes and Remus placed his cock on his tongue. It looked just right.

“My perfect little slut,” Remus whispered, admiring the way every bone, every stretch of skin, every eyelash, every curve of his lover’s mouth was exquisite; beautiful to the point of being unreal. Remus doubted very many a Renaissance sculpture would have looked this good on their knees, mouths agape and pure love in their eyes. 

Sirius began sucking, ever so sweetly, just on the tip. 

“You’re going to suck on that until I give you more come?” Remus asked and Sirius made an affirmative noise that felt so very nice on Remus’s aroused flesh. He stroked Sirius’s cheek, rubbed spunk into it while it moved in time with how his friend and lover sucked on him. “And then you’re going to put your used, come-filled mouth on my arsehole?” 

Remus felt a familiar blush on his face now, he couldn’t do this, could he? Sirius made a rough noise and moved about, suddenly he had his own cock out and was stroking himself. Remus watched his fist with renewed confidence, felt around for some more courage. 

“You want my other end? Lick right into it, taste my arsehole and wank yourself off because you love being down there, on your knees with your face in my arse.”

Sirius’s eyes opened, filled with glee, and he swallowed Remus’s length to the root, forgoing the manners to warn him. Remus came again with a hoarse yelp, his hands twisting in Sirius’s silky black locks. Some days he did feel embarrassed about his lack of stamina where sex with Sirius was concerned. His almost non-existent refractory period was an unexpected boon, however. 

Sirius fluttered his eyelashes theatrically and played with his come-covered tongue around Remus’s softening length. There was a lot of dramatic and intentionally or unintentionally comedic acting with Sirius for a lover, but Remus sometimes thought it helped him let go of his own issues. If Sirius didn’t take the acts themselves seriously, if he made it clear every time that it was all make-belief to get the two of them off, then Remus could perhaps allow himself to enjoy it with less guilt attached.

Sirius swallowed the spunk audibly, Remus’s soft cock resting over his nose and Sirius going cross-eyed as he watched it.

“Please can I put my mouth on your arsehole? Want to taste you, try to clean you up with my filthy mouth.”

Remus patted Sirius’s hair a few times, still catching his breath and needing a moment to steady himself. Sirius was so strong and elegant and beautiful, and that didn’t change even if he was on his knees with spunk on his lips, asking if he could kiss Remus’s arse. It didn’t make Remus a bad person if he liked it. They both liked it. Remus would just have to suck it up. Well, at least let Sirius suck it up.

Remus finished his inner monologue and turned around, leaning his elbows on the counter again and spreading his legs a bit. The newspaper was still in front of him, as was his half-drunk tea. Sirius’s mouth was there, too. Remus moaned and saw stars.

Sirius sometimes worshipped nearby parts of him endlessly before descending on his hole, but this time there had definitely been enough mental build-up to forego it. With one hand massaging Remus’s ball sack and one hand pulling one arse cheek up, he went straight to tonguing on Remus’s sensitive pucker. He moaned with every new lick, and when he began kissing it it was sloppy and wet and loud, like a teenager just getting the hang of snogging. It made things so wet behind there, and then Sirius’s face was sliding smoothly, he was really rubbing himself in between, and with some desperation. He began flicking his tongue right over Remus’s hole, almost punishing it, the wet slaps vile and pornographic. The angle changed, and Remus could feel his filthy, erotic mouth over his bollocks, sucking a ball in and then trying to open wide enough to take the whole sack, all the while the bridge of his nose rubbed over Remus’s arsehole, then what must’ve been his eyes as Remus could feel eyelashes. 

“Oh Sirius,” Remus whispered desperately. He was so hard (again), and this was so wrong, this was not something he should have let happen, this was… 

There was more slurping and then a muffled, highly triumphant noise as Remus’s entire scrotum slotted into Sirius’s mouth. His teeth were there but they felt so nice, Remus did love the occasional tooth on his balls, and he held his cock and just let himself feel, imagining how Sirius must look right now, on his knees between Remus’s legs, eating him out in the most perverted way possible. How full his mouth must look. 

Sirius let go, clearly out of breath but pressing his mouth on Remus’s hole immediately rather than stopping to catch his breath. He was going in, this time, and Remus was ready for him, Sirius’s tongue meeting embarrassingly little resistance. He moaned appreciatively, then began thrusting his tongue in and out, in and out like his cock so often did.

“Please can you fuck me, Sirius? I want your cock.”

Remus was close to losing control, but he really, really wanted to make Sirius take charge, it was too much now, he wanted their places to turn, he wanted Sirius to come balls deep in him and make him feel how well-fucked he was.

It was startling to realize that nothing bad happened if he spoke; that Remus could truly ask for what he liked. That he could call Sirius a slag and then request Sirius do the same to him. Sirius swapped his tongue for a couple of fingers and was still teasing him, slipping in easy, but he was kissing Remus between his thighs instead, still close enough to his groin for it to be sexual, but far enough away that Remus gained just a few more braincells he could use for other things than pondering his own immediate release. 

“Up,” Remus said, his brain telling him that he needed to get fucked now and that neither lube nor their wands were anywhere in sight. 

Sirius rose, his face wet and smile proud. Their eyes met comfortably. Remus got down on his knees, which hurt a lot and immediately made him feel sorry for Sirius’s poor body. Remus’s boyfriend did spend a disproportionate amount of time on his knees.

Remus licked his cock carefully, still almost new to doing it this way round, and Sirius took his hand as he did, stroking his fingers. Remus took the erection in his mouth, refusing to pull a face as he tasted precum and sweat, and he felt his mouth water and he licked the spit around, trailing the tip of his tongue along the vulnerable organ in his mouth.

“Want me to fuck you dry?”

“Yes,” Remus said hoarsely after he released his lover’s dick, now slick and shiny and very, very hard.

“Ok. If it hurts you’ll tell me immediately, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Remus whispered, he was feeling too much again. He got up and turned into position, his arms on the counter and his legs spread for Sirius. Sirius gave his hole another sloppy kiss, Remus thought he even spat onto it. Sirius wrapped an arm around him, parking his palm over Remus’s heart. Then he felt the familiar, dull tip of cock pressing, and as soon as he remembered to push out it sank in, easy and smooth but feeling like it was double the size to what it normally was. Remus gasped and Sirius stilled immediately.

“Go on, get on with it, it’s good,” Remus pleaded before Sirius could say anything, or worse, pull out. He could hear Sirius spitting, several times, and could feel it hitting around his exposed behind. Then there was more deliciously intense friction, Sirius’s whole cock burying itself and Remus whimpered in pleasure. Sirius wrapped the other arm too around his chest, holding their bodies together.

“You feel so good Remus. Your hole is so warm and hot and greedy for cock, do you know that?”

Remus nodded frantically, because yes he did know that. Greedy for one cock and one cock only. Sirius’s thrusts were careful and shallow, just brushing over his prostate, just enough to build up another monster of an orgasm. And then his hands, his beautiful strong hands, taking charge of Remus’s private bits, holding them just right…

Sirius mouthed over his neck, licking sweat and making it slick with his spit instead. His breathing was erratic, but that didn’t stop him from trying to talk between kisses, whispering into Remus’s ear.

“Merlin your hole is delicious. And then it loves being filled up too. Know how lucky that makes me? I get to taste it and play with it and then I get to fill it right up, fuck it open and plug it up with my come, then if I’m even more lucky you’ll let me eat it again.”

“Yes,” Remus hissed, losing control, or what little control he still had to lose. 

“Such a good boy, taking a whole cock like this,” Sirius whispered, and then Remus was coming uncontrollably, Sirius’s thumb on his sensitive prickhead and massaging it just right, other hand splayed between Remus’s legs, pushing up into Remus’s overflowing balls and a finger or two reaching all the way back to where they were joined. 

Remus barely noticed that Sirius came right after him, but when he slipped out he spread his legs even wider to let Sirius’s face back in there, his tongue licking where his prick had left off. The come was apparently deep inside, and Remus couldn’t stifle a little laugh as Sirius pressed his pursed lips to the rim and actually sucked.

Remus was leaning his whole upper body on the kitchen counter, doing what he had not to collapse and crumble to the floor. His hole throbbed from the rough friction that had been exchanged for equally aggressive suction. Sirius’s hands were pulling his cheeks apart to get as far in as possible. He stopped sucking and began lapping, down and up, down and up, setting a fast pace but keeping the licks light. Remus felt a spasm and then more liquid threatening to push out, then there was the perverted noise and the lovely, moderately painful, sensation of Sirius’s lips sucking. Feeling marginally more in control of his fickle limbs, Remus raised his teacup to his lips, immediately spitting the beverage back out.

“You owe me a cup of tea, Sirius. I had such a good brew on the go and now it’s gone cold.”

Sirius made a muffled noise that translated as hot air straight into Remus’s worked-open orifice. It was less than ideal, and presumably meant Sirius was still busy.

“It’s a new blend, you know. Reckon you might like it, too. Called Aromatic Paramour.”

Sirius made a snorting noise that Remus chose not to interpret as laughter.

“Bit pretentious, I know, but it smells so good. Tastes delicious as well. Fine, I’ll make it myself. I’ll make you a cup, too, seeing as you’re this thirsty.”

Sirius made a humming noise Remus interpreted as approval, and he reached over to the kettle and flicked the switch, then leant back over the counter to rest. This would give his lover another couple of minutes to finish the job, and then he would perhaps be allowed to finish his tea and read his newspaper in peace. It was a tough life.


End file.
